itrtgfandomcom-20200214-history
Dungeons
Dungeons are unlocked when you have at least 6 unlocked Pets. It is a secondary levelling mechanic for your Pets that persists between rebirths and turns them into RPG heroes! Dungeon Rewards Pets can gather resources and craft them into weapons, armor and accessories, which they can equip. Pet equipment improves Pet dungeon stats, and also improves your God's stats (player attack, player HP, player Mystic, build speed and creation speed). Walking sticks and their upgrades grant a bonus to all campaigns. Pets who are exploring a dungeon can also encounter various events which give permanent rewards, depending on the dungeon. Some of these rewards include god power, pet stones, pet growth increases, and extra crafting resources. See the Dungeon Drops section for details. Pets may also be evolved into Adventurers, which gain bonuses to all campaigns. See the Pet Evolution and Class section for details. Dungeon Exploration Pets must be organized into parties which explore a dungeon as a group. By default, you may only have one party at a time. Additional party slots may be purchased for 300k pet stones. Pets who are in a party may not go on campaigns, even if that party is currently idle. Parties consist of up to 6 of your Pets, organized in two rows of up to 3 Pets each. Pets in the front row get attacked more often; Pets in the back row (except Mages) deal less damage. Each party can be sent into a Dungeon. You may select which dungeon, how deep to go, and how long to explore (with a duration of 15 minutes to 12 hours). You may also select extra difficulty (monsters have higher stats and give more experience, with a higher chance of drops). The following Dungeons are available: * Newbie Ground * Scrapyard * Forest * Volcano * Mountain * Water Temple When you're just starting out it's best to start at the Newbie Ground until your Pets gain some Dungeon Experience Levels. Other Dungeons can be attempted when your party is around level 10. Each Dungeon other than the Newbie Ground has 3 Depth levels. Depth 2 is substantially more challenging than Depth 1, and Depth 3 is much more difficult than Depth 2. Explorers are advised to stick to Depth 1 until they feel confident against Depth 1 with the Difficulty setting at maximum. Every 15 minutes of exploration lets your Pets explore 1 room of a Dungeon. If your exploration is 6 rooms (90 minutes) or longer, the 6th room will be a Depth 1 Boss fight. (Since game version 3.14.1016.) If you choose to explore Depth 2 or Depth 3, be aware that your Pets must travel through Depth 1 to get to Depth 2, and through Depth 2 to reach Depth 3. So, the shortest possible Dungeon trip that will reach Depth 2 is 7 rooms (an hour and 45 minutes), which will consist of 5 regular Depth 1 rooms, a Depth 1 Boss fight, and a single Depth 2 room. If your trip reaches Depth 2 or beyond, the Depth 2 boss will be encountered in the 16th room overall (4 hours). If your trip reaches Depth 3, the Depth 3 boss will be encountered in the 32nd room overall (8 hours). Pet Evolution and Class Each Pet has a separate dungeon level (and experience points) and class level (and experience points). These levels are independent of its normal stats and level. For example, a Pet may have normal level 1020, dungeon level 10, and class level 13. As you gather materials and fulfill special conditions you can also evolve your Pets, making them more useful in dungeons (or elsewhere). Evolution gives your Pets a new look, and lets you select a class. The following eight classes exist: * Adventurer - Gives bonus to all regular Pet Campaigns. +2% per class level. This can be increased through Walking Sticks. * Alchemist - Refine Materials from dungeons into higher tiers or consumables. The speed increases by 2% per class level. This can be increased with Pots. * Assassin - Deal increased damage to single targets. +5% damage to single targets per class level * Blacksmith - Forge equipment your Pets can equip. Creation speed and quality increases by 2% per class level. This can be increased with Hammers. * Defender - Shields other Pets in the party and can take a lot of damage. It has a 3% increase to defense per class level and has a 50% chance to take damage for another pet. * Mage - Attacks multiple enemies per turn and does full damage from the back row. They deal elemental damage. Deals 35% + 1% per class level. They can also attack 3 enemies + 5% per class level. * Rogue - Very fast and boosts the drop chance of materials in dungeons. Increases drop chance by 3% per class level. * Supporter - Heals and buffs your party, still also attacks. The heal is equal to 10 + your attack * (Class level * 0.2). At class level 10, it also reduces damage taken by 1% per class level to a max of 50%. Some Pets get an additional bonus if you evolve them into a particular class. For example, the Rabbit gets a damage bonus if it's a Mage. In some cases, it's best to match the Pet's class to its special bonus; in other cases, it isn't. A Pet that you plan to use primarily in campaigns (e.g. the Robot) should be evolved as an Adventurer class. You will want at least one Blacksmith and one Alchemist as soon as you can reasonably get them, in order to begin crafting equipment, consumables and higher tier resources. Dungeon Drops All Depth 1 dungeons drop Tier 1 Materials of their Element which can be used by Alchemists and Blacksmiths to create other things. The boss for each dungeon (except Newbie Ground) also has a chance to drop matching Tier 2 Materials. Depth 1 (*) Boss drop only. Depth 2 (*) Boss drop only. Dungeon Combat (to be written) Equipment Crafting Creating equipment (weapons, armor and accessories) requires a Blacksmith Pet. Each Blacksmith may work on one project at a time, and cannot explore dungeons or go on campaigns while working. Rebirthing does not disrupt blacksmith crafting. Blacksmiths have three actions: Forge (create a new item), Upgrade (improve an item's "plus" stat), and Reforge (improve an item's quality rating). Newly Forged tier 1 equipment are always +0, but have a randomized quality rating from F (worst) to SSS (best). Newly made T2 and T3 equipmenet starts at half the plus value of the lower tier equipment used as an ingredient to craft them, rounded down. Enchantment levels are all lost on tier upgrade. Quality levels above the minimum required in the ingredient equipment will be consumed to boost your roll for the quality of the new equipment. The Blacksmith's class level gives a bonus to crafting speed, and when forging it also gives a bonus to the quality roll, increasing the odds of getting a higher quality equipment piece to begin with. A Blacksmith's element also gives a quality bonus when Forging an item of the matching element, and a speed bonus when working on any project with the matching element. Tier 1 equipment can be Forged using tier 1 and tier 2 materials that drop from dungeons. Alchemists can also convert 8x tier 1 material into a corresponding tier 2 material. Tier 2 equipment is forged using whetstones, tier 1 materials, tier 2 materials, and a matching tier 1 equipment to upgrade that is at least B quality and +5. Tier 3 equipment is forged using sacred stones, tier 2 materials, tier 3 materials, and a matching tier 2 equipment to upgrade that is at least S quality and +10. The HP, Attack, Defense and Speed values given below are for quality level A. The values will be smaller (closer to 0) for lower quality equipment, and larger (farther from 0) for higher quality. Forge: Armor Forge: Weapons Forge: Accessories Forge: Special Weapons These items are equipped in the weapon slot, but they don't confer player bonuses like ordinary weapons. Each one is designed for a special purpose, and applies only to the Pet who equips it. Upgrade Upgrading a piece of pet equipment increases the item's "plus" (a.k.a. upgrade level) by 1 point. The Blacksmith's level and element affect the speed of an Upgrade, but there is no randomness in the result. The quality level will remain the same. The cost of an Upgrade increases with the item's current and new plus. All items require 2*plus whetstones for +1 to +10, and 2*(plus-10) sacred stones for +11 to +20. Starting from new plus of +4, you must pay tier 1 and tier 2 materials of the same types as were required to forge the item (if any). Starting at 1 each material and rising by 1 for every 5 additional pluses. For example an Iron Sword costs 10 Iron Ore (tier 1 material) and 2 Iron Bar (tier 2 metal material) to forge, so upgrading an Iron Sword from +11 to +12 costs 3 Iron Ore and 3 Iron Bar, in addition to 4 Sacred Stones. While a tier 3 hammer did not cost any tier 1 or tier 2 materials, so it only costs 20 whetstones to upgrade to +10. Starting from new plus of +11, you must pay tier 3 materials of the same types as were required to forge the item (if any). The amount needed is twice as much as t2 materials would be required for the same level. +11 requires 2 tier 2 materials, so it requires 4 tier 3 materials. Since Water Spear (tier 1 weapon) does not cost any tier 3 material to forge, it doesn't cost any tier 3 materials to upgrade. While Tsunami Spear (tier 3 weapon) requires 10 Nevermelting ice (tier 2 material) and 2 Magic Ice (tier 3 material) to forge, as such it requires 2 nevermelting ice and 4 magic ice to upgrade to +11, in addition to the 2 sacred stones. Note that this pricing method makes hammers, which are forged with three different elements, three times as expensive to upgrade as pots and sticks are, despite forging and reforging costs being similar (forging is the same, but reforging is a bit different). Reforge Reforging increases the Quality of an item by one step (e.g. from F to E, from A to S, from SS to SSS, etc.) The cost of reforging is a percentage of the cost to forge the item, and this percentage increases with the quality as shown in the table below. To determine the cost to reforge an item, multiply the cost factor by the amount of each material required to forge it, rounding up each time. Equipment used in forging is excluded. Enchant Alchemists can increase the Enchantment level of a piece of Equipment. Alchemists do not get disrupted from their work by a rebirth. Enchantment levels are all lost if you use a piece of equipment to create a higher tier version, as such it is recommended you wait until tier 3 to enchant. Free enchants: Some enchantments are free in terms of resource costs, costing only time. (tested only E1 thus far). Those are walking sticks (tested tier 2), alchemy pots (tested tier 2), smithing hammers (tested tier 3), and all basic neutral weapon, armor, and accessories such as titanium sword, titanium armor, and titanium ring. *Enchanting Basic Neutral equipment raises all its elemental affinities (water, fire, wind, earth). Exact quantities need spading *Enchanting walking sticks does nothing *Enchanting smiting hammers does nothing *Enchanting alchemy pots raises all elemental affinities (water, fire, wind, earth). (seemingly. at E1 the affinities are green indicating they increased, but are rounded to the same figure as before) Training Swords: Training, leeching and ego swords are special water equipment that lets pets steal XP. It confers a water affinity bonus and a vulnerability to fire, earth, and air. Enchanting those costs fire materials (at level 1). Enchanting mitigates the vulnerability to fire, wind, and earth. (by how much?) Standard enchants: Enchanting Howling/Thundering/Bursting knives, or any of the basic weapon/armor/accessory for the elements of water, fire, wind, or earth has a material cost that varies by the equipment tier and the vulnerability of the equipment in question. *Water equip costs earth materials and reduces their vulnerability to earth *Earth equip costs wind materials and reduces their vulnerability to wind *Wind equipment costs fire materials and reduces their vulnerability to fire *Fire equipment costs water materials and reduces their vulnerability to water *Knives count as wind equipment. *Vulnerability reduction is enchantment level * 5%p. So at E20 you have a 100% reduction in vulnerability. Note: all costs in the chart below are in T2 materials. Nevermelting Ice (T2 water), Fire Stone (T2 fire), Bound Feather (T2 wind), Special Wood (T2 earth) Player Bonuses The bonus conferred by pet equipment to your God's stats depends only on the item's element and tier. For example, a tier 1 iron weapon and a tier 1 iron armor both give the same bonus to the player. The "quality multiplier" is 1 for F, 2 for E, 3 for D, and so on up to 9 for SSS. Dungeon Strategy (to be written) Category:Game Mechanics Category:Pets